Why Jabari? 2.0
Jabari's back bitches and just like Why Jabari?, we see life through Jabari's eyes with an accompanying thought bubble for Jabari's thoughts. This time, he has powers of his own! Plot We see Jabari waking up in his room in Kahn Palace. We see Bitch Puddin' chewing gum in the doorway telling Jabari that it's almost time for school. The thought bubble states "Damn, I forgot that hoe lives here!" Jabari starts walking through the hallway passing by rooms. He stops in Chica's room to say "Hi" but sees her breast-feeding Xavier and he's 13 years old. Jabari rushes out and slams the door. Jabari goes to Ice's room only to see the whole room is now frozen and Ro Ro yelling at Ice about peeing the bed (which would explain why the room is frozen: Ice piss!). Jabari walks downstairs and Sindel serves him his breakfast. While eating, we see Kitana walk by strutting her big fat ass with Chica and Mileena with their big fat asses. The thought bubble says "Damn! I feel like Dieveon!" It's 8:34 and we see Wasteland High and the doors opening. Jabari walks in and all the kids stop talking and whisper to one another. Jabari asks Ro Ro why they're whispering and Ro Ro tells him that the Kahns aren't usually seen with humans but they don't know that he isn't human anymore. The thought bubble says "that's some straight-up bullshit" and the school bully comes a pushes Jabari over and says he's cow tipping. Mileena scares the boy off and tells Jabari that the boy's name is Drake and that he's the school bully. The thought bubble says "I would've thought Ro Ro would be the school bully!" It's 12:26 and Jabari is switching classes to his science class, Mr. Sean Ridlin! Ro Ro informs Jabari that Mr. Ridlin is a transvestite and Jabari gets scared. 20 minutes into the class, Jabari sneezes out a mini-ghost on account of his spirit powers. Mr. Ridlin tells him to get out and Jabari says he just sneezed which makes Mr. Ridlin more angry. Ro Ro tries to stick up for Jabari but Mr. Ridlin says "Shut up hoe, you can get out too!" The thought bubble says "Oh shit! He/she just called Ro Ro a hoe!" Chica who's in the class also sticks up for Ro Ro and Jabari by saying, "First of all, why kick the new kid out just because he sneezed. He can't control his powers and two...DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, call my mother (Ro Ro) a hoe!" Mr. Ridlin smirks and writes all three of them up and sends them to the A.P.'s office. The A.P., Mrs. Mallet laughs that it's always "The Kahns" and sees that Jabari, the new kid, got in trouble on his first day. Mrs. Mallet calls Shao Kahn on Ro Ro and Chica and when she asks Jabari his number, he gives her Shao Kahn's number. The A.P. is confused and asks for real number and Jabari responds that it is his real number. She calls and sure enough, Shao Kahn answers for him. The thought bubble says "Damn this bitch slow!" Jabari, Ro Ro, and Chica get suspended and Sindel comes to pick them up. Jabari tells Sindel who got them suspended and Sindel stops the car, turns around back towards the school and goes to the office. She tells the principal, Mr. Pigpen that she wants Mr. Sean Ridlin fired immediately. The thought bubble says "I din't know Sindel was that cool. I didn't know being a Kahn would be this cool!" The principal fires Mr. Ridlin in the middle of a lesson and the class goes berserk and party! Sindel takes every Kahn in the school home and lectures them all. She sends Loveolas, Mace, and Ace off to work and tells the others to go do their homework and be down in 30 minutes for dinner. After dinner, Jabari heads to bed. He thinks about how his first day went as a Kahn and that he wouldn't give this life for the world. Jabari's eyes close and the episode ends.